


Opposite Personality

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: After they were separated things got a little weird between Mike and Zoey.





	Opposite Personality

Mike. Or Mal as he apparently went by now. Zoey didn't care anymore she was done with Mike-Mal whoever he was. 

She ripped off the bottom of her shirt, tying it around her forehead like a bandanna. She smeared what she had left of her eyeshadow one her cheeks in two lines. 

She narrowed her eyes, glaring at the picture of 'Mike' she had stuck in her mirror. She grabbed and furiously ripped it to shreds. 

"Goodbye Mike". 

-|-

Mal grinned deviously. His plans to get that redhead Zoey, if that was her name, out of his way. 

She kept shocking Mike out him and it was starting to get on his nerves. He needed everyone out of his way. 

Sure she was pretty, he was part of Mike after all, but she wasn't special. Why did Mike even waste all his time over some girl? She wasn't important. 

But she could be useful...

-|-

She was different now. She wasn't some girl with a sickening lovey-dovey crush on some wierd guy. She was a female warrior and she was going to win this game. 

-|-

He despised this version of the girl. She acted all tough and strong and if the Mike part of him had a say he'd probably call it hot.

It wasn't. It was annoying. She thought she could take HIM on. Ha! The idea alone was laughable. 

She was a weak scrawny girl with pigtails. He could take her any day. 

Who was she to go around thinking she was all bad ass. She wasn't. She was a loser in the end and he'd be the winner. 

-|-

"I'm gonna win". Zoey and Mike said in sync from opposite sides of the camp. 

"And no one is gonna stand in my way".


End file.
